You're A Wizard!
by XxNevexX
Summary: Lily Luna meets a boy at the park, where she tells him he's a wizard. This is their story. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna was walking over to the swings at the park near her house. She would visit them regularly, as she wasn't at Hogwarts yet.

But, today, there was a boy there. He looked around Lily's age, with coal black hair and dark, piercing eyes. However, they were not cold, but kind.

Lily approached him, sitting on the swing next to him.

"Hello," she said boldly.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"My name's Lily. Lily Potter. What's yours?" she beamed.

"Jayden Colter," he mumbled, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she said, and shook his hand.

There was a moment of silence as they sat on the swings.

"How old are you?" asked Jayden curiously.

"Nine. How about you?" she asked.

"Nine. You look a lot younger, you know," he realised.

"Funny, that's what my cousins say. I have a huge family. My Mum has 5 brothers," she explained.

"I wish I had a big family. I just have a stupid little brother... Well he's not that bad actually. But he calls me a freak... Can you keep a secret, Lily?" he asked, coming out out of his shell.

"Of course I can!" she said excitedly.

"Well, I can... do things," he confessed.

"What kind of things?" asked Lily, confused.

"I'll show you," he said, gesturing for them to get up.

He led them over to a large oak tree near the lake. He plucked a flower from the ground and made it spin and float around through the air gracefully.

"I know what you're doing! It's magic! You're a wizard, Jayden!" she exclaimed.

"I-I'm a what?" he stuttered, confused.

"A wizard! I can do things like that too!" she picked up an acorn from the ground and made it spin around and fall back to the ground again.

"My family are wizards. My Dad saved the wizarding world!" she boasted.

"Wow! You'll have to tell me about that!" he exclaimed, interested.

"I will, another day. But first, I have to tell you about Hogwarts, the wizarding school! And Professor Dumbledore!" she babbled, while Jayden gazed at her in awe.

"I can't wait! I knew I wasn't a freak!" he said eagerly.

"You can be my best friend now, Jayden! We can go to Hogwarts together! And you can meet all of my cousins!" she continued excitedly.

"I'd love to be best friends with you! I've never had a best friend before!" he said, thrilled.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

"-And that's how my Daddy won the war!" she finished. They had been sitting under the old oak tree all afternoon, talking and telling stories.

Jayden was gaping at her in awe. "That was the best story ever!" he said, making Lily grin.

"I know, i can't believe my Dad did all of that, he trips over his own feet at least twice a day," she said, smiling.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" he said dreamily.

"Me neither. I have an idea, why don't you come over to my house, to see my family!" Lily suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" he grinned.

They stood up and Lily reached for his hand and they ran to Lily's house. She led him through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Lil, who's your new friend?" asked Ginny, whilst reading Witch Weekly.

"This is Jayden, I met him at the park. You'll never believe this - he's a wizard! Well, his parents are Muggles but he can do things like I can!" she babbled.

"That's wonderful, Lily," she said and looked up at Jayden, "Nice to meet you."

He returned the greeting and Lily said, "Show Mum what you can do!"

He concentrated on a wooden spoon on the kitchen counter and it lifted and landed on the other side of the kitchen.

"So you are, Jayden," she said, impressed.

"I've been telling him stories about the war all afternoon!" she exclaimed. "Come on, lets go and ask Dad to tell us more!" she said excitedly and led him through to the living room while Ginny chuckled.

"Hi, Lil," said Harry before looking up, "Oh, who's this?" he asked. Lily explained about how he was a wizard.

"Can you tell us some more stories? Tell us the one about Grandma Lily and Snape! That's my favourite!" she asked.

"Well, my Mum, Lily was a wonderful woman. She had lovely red hair like yourself. Her Mum and Dad were Muggles, so she had no idea she was a witch. One day, she went over to the oak tree by the river, the same one that's just round the corner. She thought she was a freak to be able to do all of this, but a boy named Severus Snape told her about the wizarding world. They became best friends and went to Hogwarts together. Severus loved Lily more than words can say, but Lily didn't know, she could only ever see him as a best friend. Lily was a Gryffindor and Severus a Slytherin, but that didn't change anything. But Severus got some new, bad friends and began to tease Lily for having Muggle parents, which is nothing bad or to be ashamed about. Lily and Severus fell out, and Lily met a man called James. Lily and James became boyfriend and girlfriend and had a baby, which was me. Severus had always loved Lily, and always would. He died a tragic death, and the last thing he thought about, before he died, was Lily," he told them.

Jayden looked at Lily. The start of the story was what happened to them. Maybe that was what would happen to them. Lily is very pretty, thought Jayden. But no, that could never happen.

They went into the garden and sat down on the grass.

"That's why I'm called Lily. Because of my Grandma," she explained.

"Lily's a nice name," said Jayden, making Lily blush.

"Thank you," she said.

Maybe something could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily and Jayden became very close throughout the years. They were growing more and more excited for their eleventh birthday, which they shared, June 21st.

The morning of their birthday, Jayden went to Lily's house. They went to each other's houses so regularly that they didn't have to knock on the door.

"Happy birthday, Lily!" he said happily.

"Happy birthday! I got my letter!" exclaimed Lily, waving it in the air.

"Me too! Can we go and get our supplies together?" he asked.

"Of course we can!"

Jayden handed Lily her present first. "Here, open it!" he said eagerly.

Lily tore apart the paper to find beautiful broach with a white lily on it.

"It's a lily. Because you're my Lily," he explained.

"It's beautiful, Jayden. Thank you!" she said, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Here's your present," she said, handing him the package. It was a chocolate frog, his very first.

"Thanks, Lil! I can't wait to eat it!" he told her.

Jayden was going with Lily and her family to The Burrow for a birthday meal. They got there by floo powder.

When they got there, the house was rather crowded. Jayden and Lily were greeted by a hug from Grandma Molly.

Jayden treated Molly like his Grandma, too, and he was classed as a part of the family.

It was another hour until the meal was ready, so Lily and Jayden went upstairs to Ginny's old room, which was where they slept whenever they came here.

"I can't believe it's only another 2 and a bit months until we go to Hogwarts," said Lily.

"I know... we will stick together, won't we?" he asked nervously.

"Of course we will!" reassured Lily.

"Yes. We'll be best friends until we die," vowed Jayden.

"Forever," said Lily.

"I'm scared we might get new best friends. I don't want that to happen," Jayden said after a moment.

"We won't. I like it the way it is," said Lily.

"I know, but what if you get a boyfriend! You're very pretty, you know. Boys will be chasing you!" he complained.

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"Yes, you're beautiful," he confessed.

"Then why don't _you_ be my boyfriend? And then we'll have nothing to worry about!" she asked.

"That would be wonderful, Lil!" he said, happier than he could ever imagine.

"Let's go downstairs to help Grandma," she suggested.

"Ok," he agreed.

They walked downstairs, hand-in-hand.

It was better than the story so far, thought Jayden. So far.


End file.
